


Rivalry is Overrated

by orphan_account



Series: Rival Spies That Keep Forgetting They're Rivals [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell and Anders are rival spies. Mitchell and Anders are rival spies who like having sex with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly based off of [my own gifset](http://monkeydra.tumblr.com/post/65300353024/au-where-mitchell-and-anders-are-rival-spies-who).

“There’s a hot, naked, slutty Irishman in my bed. What do you want that couldn’t possibly wait?” he said and watched Mitchell roll his eyes in exasperation.

“Why is John Mitchell in your bed?”

“I think the more important question is how you know I was referring to Mitchell.”

He could practically hear Dawn’s eye roll over the phone.

“You’ve only been pining after one Irishman.”

He spluttered indignantly and hissed, “I was not pining!” He saw the amused curl of Mitchell’s lips and the way he playfully mouthed ‘yes you were.’

Anders glared at him and listened as Dawn replied, “I hope the sex is worth your apartment’s security being compromised now.”

“The sex is amazing,” he retorted with a wide grin, “and you should hear the noises he makes.” Mitchell looked like he was ready to strangle him, and he knew he would pay for that remark later but it was just too fun to resist.

He could practically hear the unimpressed arch of Dawn’s eyebrow—and that was probably a sign he should be spending less time with his handler—when she said, “Just make sure your apartment isn’t bugged when he leaves,” and hung up. Anders tossed his phone on the table and crawled back on the bed over Mitchell.

“You are an asshole,” he growled, and Anders hummed in agreement and pressed a kiss to his neck. “I mean it.” Anders made another noise of agreement and smeared sloppy kisses up his neck and jaw before capturing his mouth in a lazy kiss. They rolled their hips together, slow, relaxed, content—they’d done rushed and rough already—and reluctantly pulled back for air.

“So did you bug my apartment?”

“First you make sleazy comments to your handler, and now you accuse me of bugging your apartment. I should deny you sex for that.” His statement was completely contradicted by the way he opened his legs when Anders pressed a finger against his slick, open hole.

“How did you know it was my handler?”

“You hang up on your brothers.”

He’d ask how he knew that too if it wasn’t common knowledge the Johnson brothers couldn’t stand each other. Also, he and Mitchell had been spending too much time together, but Anders wasn’t counting that.

“So did you?” he asked again, pushing his finger all the way in and relishing in Mitchell’s breathy groan.

“I really did just come for sex, but you’re welcome to check.”

“Later,” he said as he added a second finger and scissored him open again. Mitchell rolled his hips lazily, riding his fingers and he brought his hands up to grip the headboard over him in a loose grip.

“I intend to be here a while, though. We could get all sorts of information before I’m gone,” he replied, eyes closed and a cheeky grin on those kiss-swollen lips. “If I bugged your apartment that is,” he added with a wink. He didn’t need to see Anders’s amused smirk to know it was there.

“That’s why I’m going to fuck you so hard your legs will be shaking when I’m done.” He jabbed his fingers in brutally, and Mitchell arched when they hit that spot Anders had been sneakily looking for. “And while you’re still recovering from coming so hard you don’t even remember your own name, I’ll sweep for bugs.”

“Promises, promises.” He opened his legs even wider in a blatant display of flexibility. Abruptly, he leaned up, muscles in his stomach bunching and Anders wasn’t ashamed to admit he was distracted by the sight, and brought their faces so close together their lips brushed. “If you can actually accomplish that, I’ll tell you what surveillance we have on the New Zealand prime minister.” The blond could admit he loved the challenge in Mitchell’s eyes.

“If I can’t, I’ll tell you what surveillance we have on the Taoiseach.”

Mitchell’s eyes lit up in pure, fiendish delight and he pressed a quick, firm kiss to his lips.

“Deal.”


End file.
